


Accidental Injury

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Community: slashthedrabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Football | Soccer, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16200497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo suffers a very unfortunate accident and Dee knows who’s to blame.





	Accidental Injury

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 504: Past Challenges Revisited #201 - 249 - at slashthedrabble, using 210: Face, 233: Wrong Time, Wrong Place, 245: Accident.

Dee was furious; his partner, his beautiful baby… Ryo’s face was all mashed up and someone was going to pay! He knew exactly who was to blame.

“Just wait until I get my hands on that little twerp! I’ll make him sorry he was ever born!”

“Calm down, Dee!” The words sounded a bit mushy, thanks to Ryo’s split and swollen lips. His nose was swollen too, and turning an unflattering shade of purplish blue, although thankfully it was only bruised rather than broken, and he was well on his way to resembling a panda what with his blackening eyes. 

“He hit you right in the face with that ball!”

“It’s not like he did it on purpose; it was just an unfortunate accident. If anyone’s to blame it’s me for not paying attention. I didn’t realise Bikky and his friends were using those two small bushes as goalposts for their soccer game. I was in exactly the wrong place at the wrong time.” Ryo tried to smile and winced as the attempt aggravated his injuries. “On the plus side, that was one hell of a good kick. My coaching is paying off; they’re getting really good. I know Bikky still prefers basketball, but if his little team keep up the hard work they should easily ace the summer camp five a side soccer tournament this year.”

The previous year, Bikky and his friends had won at basketball, come fourth and third respectively in baseball and touch football, but come an embarrassing last out of twelve teams at soccer. Not wanting to suffer such a humiliating defeat a second time, they’d turned to Ryo, who’d played on his high school team, to help them improve their chances. He’d been happy to help.

Because of work holding him up, he’d gotten to the park almost an hour after the boys, who’d dragged some other kids along to make up the numbers for a practice game. It was a Saturday afternoon and the usual football areas were already in use, mostly by older teens, so they’d staked out an area off to the side as their soccer pitch and when Ryo arrived he’d approached from exactly the wrong direction just as Bikky tried to score. The ball had shot past the opposition’s goalie and connected solidly with Ryo’s face, bowling him over backwards. 

Bikky had been horrified, frozen to the spot for a moment before running towards his foster father as fast as his legs could carry him. By the time he got there, Ryo was sitting up, a wad of bloodstained tissues held to his nose, which was already changing colour.

“God, Ryo, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you!”

“Not your fault, Biks, just bad judgement on my part. Excellent kick though.”

“I’ll get you some ice from the ice-cream vendor.” Bikky had run off, pulling out his phone to call Dee, who’d naturally rushed straight over…

Dee huffed. “Fine, I’ll let the brat off but I’m takin’ you home.”

The End


End file.
